eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki:Group Therapy/Alchemist
For me the most important part of eq2alchemy is the potions and poisons table overview. If we want to "steal" it from them (the site is currently down again), this would definately benefit eq2i. --Alinor 11:44, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ---- i think the big thing people would be coming to the alchemists section would be for the potions/poisons How do we want to handle the pages for potions/poisons? the reason we dont really have many if any of them now is we were lacking a way to make pages. Template:EquipInformation now has support for the charm stats like duration and charges (i think we might be lacking 'recovery' but adding it wouldnt take much), and people have come to accept putting "Potion" or "Poison" in dtype. i'll be honest, i dont play any classes that used poisons, so i dont know much about them, but from screenshots, they look like standard items with charges and duration and effectlist/desc, nothing we cant handle now. and as for potions, they look like standard charms as for sorting them by type, i think trying to do with categories is actually a bad idea here. there are far too many variations in type that we would end up with many of the cats having 1-2 items in it because thats all of that type there is. i think a couple flat pages like Potions that boost stats (which is the green 'Elixer' lines) with tables of stats by tier, similar to the information currently on Category:Potion (Equipment Type) and Category:Poison (Equipment Type) right now would be the best way to keep that data in easy to read format. basicly, a page with a table for each type found Category:Alchemist-Crafted_Potions here. the table with name (linked)/use level/craft level/craft book (maybe the last 2 in 1 cell with a above the table, a brief summary of what that type does, and maybe some suggestions on how/when to use them. ditto the same with poisons obviously. --Uberfuzzy 12:46, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :As it so happens, I am an alchemist in game and I would have to agree with you, potions/poisons are a main draw with a minor draw for adornments. The other thing I would want to know is where the chemistry tables are located. The last one we can link to regarding crafting stations. The others (potions etc) I think that Uberfuzzy's idea works well. The original table on the potions/poisons page is mine. I did that for my own alchemy page because we had nothing at all here and I figured something was better than nothing.--Kodia 13:17, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :I also like Uberfuzzy's idea when it comes to generalizing the categories. If the categories follow the in-game stacking-rules then a note can be added that none of the potions within a category will stack (but are ok to stack with potions from other categories). --Lordebon 14:37, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Note: Potions and Poisons don'T show now longer the Charm (Optional) they all got/get moved to Category:Poison (Item Type) and Category:Potion (Item Type) -- 17:52, September 23, 2017 (UTC)